Wątek forum:LEGO Legends of Chima/@comment-26842523-20140908152557/@comment-26842523-20141205160342
Otrzymałem dzisiaj odpowiedzi na pytania, które wysłałem we wtorek. Z powodu braku czasu nie mogę ich teraz przetłumaczyć, pojawią się prawdopodobnie dzisiaj wieczorem. Jest ich mniej niż wcześniej, więc tłumaczenie ich pójdzie mi szybciej. Tu taki przedsmak tego, co ujawniają odpowiedzi - Florax. ---- Proszę bardzo, odpowiedzi już są. Tak jak poprzednio, niektóre niepotrzebne wyrażenia pomijałem lub pisałem po swojemu, ale wszystkie informacje są zawarte. ---- 1. Więc Wielka Iluminacja to po prostu wielki Feniks? Skoro podczas pierwszej Wielkiej Iluminacji nie było dziewiątego Feniksa, to jak ona wyglądała? Wielki Feniks bez nikogo w środku czy jakoś inaczej? Tak, Wielka Iluminacja to ogromne uwolnienie mocy i odkupieńczej energii, które przyjmują formę gigantycznego Feniksa. Pierwsza Wielka Iluminacja była niedoskonała, więc nie miała dziewiątego Feniksa "prowadzącego" jej. Fluminox miał być tym dziewiątym Feniksem, ale zawiódł. 2. Więc Chima i Zewnętrzne Krainy są umiejscowione na latającej wyspie nad innym światem? Czy macie jakiekolwiek plany związane z światem pod Chimą? Cóż, to bardziej tak, że Chima/Zewnętrzne Krainy to jeden z wielu unoszących się światów. Nie ma żadnych szczególnych planów związanych ze światem pod Chimą. Jednakże, są przyszłe historie z udziałem niektórych z innych latających światów. Nie mogę powiedzieć więcej niż to. 3. Wodospady, które spływają z Chimy do świata poniżej to wodospady z Chi czy normalne wodospady? To normalne wodospady (z tego co wiem). W czasie, kiedy woda przepływa przez Chimę, jej Chi się wyczerpuje, zasilając i "nawożąc" grunt i świat pod ziemią. 4. Dlaczego Niedźwiedzie i Lodowe Niedźwiedzie są połączone? Wszystkie Niedźwiedzie posiadają pewne duchowe połączenie. Wszystkie dzielą wspólny sen. Wszystkie z nich mają ten sam sen w tym samym czasie i oddziałują na inne w tym śnie. W rzeczywistości, są bardzo aktywne w swoich snach (kompletne przeciwieństwo ich prawdziwego życia, w którym ciągle śpią). Ponieważ Lodowe Niedźwiedzie to też Niedźwiedzie, również powinny uczestniczyć we wspólnym śnie (tak jak Niedźwiedzia Legendarna Bestia w odcinku 24). Jednakże, ponieważ Lodowe Niedźwiedzie zostały zamrożone w lodzie w "śnie bez snów", nie śniły, i przez wieki były nieobecne w głównym wspólnym śnie Niedźwiedzi. Jednakże, inne Niedźwiedzie są świadome ich istnienia - z legendy lub być może jeden ze starszych Niedźwiedzi napotkał kiedyś jednego z nich. A może jeden z Lodowych Niedźwiedzi rzeczywiście "śnił" przez kilka chwil i wszedł do wspólnego snu. Jednak w większości, Lodowe Niedźwiedzie nie śniły i nie było ich w dzielonym śnie. 5. Co stało się z Florax? Czy była jedną z ośmiu Feniksów, które zginęły w pierwszej Wielkiej Iluminacji? Tak, Florax "wstąpiła" w słońce po Pierwszej Iluminacji (tak naprawdę nie zginęła). 6. Czy Ogniste Chi i Uprzęże Płomiennych Skrzydeł zniknęły razem z Miastem Feniksa? Tak, miały zniknąć, ponieważ wszystko zostało uzdrowione i nie są już dłużej potrzebne. 7. Skąd wziął się pojazd Tormaka (z odcinka 40)? Pojazd Tormaka pochodzi z pierwotnych bitw między Łowcami a Kotami Podziemnymi sprzed tysięcy lat. Został ukryty/zakopany w jednej z jaskiń w Chimie. Była scena, w której Tormak go znalazł (w jaskini w pobliżu Zewnętrznych Krain), ale nie sądzę, by znalazła się ona w serialu czy minifilmach. 8. Czy Tygrysia Straż będzie żyła w Chimie jako normalne plemię? Tak, najprawdopodobniej będzie istniała jako nowe plemię gdzieś w Chimie. 9. Czy LEGO zdecydowało, że Chima będzie kontynuowana? Wierzę, że w ciągu kilku następnych miesięcy będzie jeszcze kilka minifilmów. Mamy też zaplanowanych kilka całkiem dobrych historii (i zabawek). Jednak nie mam pewności, kiedy się pojawią. Nie sądzę, by ostateczna decyzja dotycząca przyszłości Chimy została podjęta. Przykro mi, ale będziesz musiał zapytać LEGO po bardziej konkretne wyjaśnienie. Obecnie Chima radzi sobie bardzo dobrze i powinna być kontynuowana. Ale Ninjago też było wielkim hitem, a wszyscy wiemy, co się stało. Jestem pełen nadziei, ale nie mogę powiedzieć niż pewnego. 10. Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć coś więcej na temat niewyprodukowanego filmu pełnometrażowego "Times of Heroes", o którym wspominałeś w poprzednich odpowiedziach? Nie jestem pewien, ile mogę na ten temat powiedzieć. Dodatkowo, to prawdopodobnie znacznie dłuższa dyskusja. Nie jest to kompletny sekret, ale nie jest on też całkowicie jawny. o filmie nie umieściłem we wcześniejszych odpowiedziach, ponieważ chciałem jeszcze dopytać Derevlany'ego o to, czym miał być. Miała to być taka "niespodzianka" dla was, jednak wyszło jak wyszło. W poprzednich odpowiedziach Derevlany wspominał, iż w filmie miała być poruszona historia Pawi (miał być ukazany ich los podczas pierwszego konfliktu z Łowcami) i Plovara (miało pojawić się całe plemię Plovarów, które miało zostać zniszczone, a Plovar jako jedyny miał przetrwać), kwestia Florax oraz wyjaśnienie, dlaczego osiem głównych plemion Chimy (Lwy, Orły, Goryle, Krokodyle, Wilki, Kruki, Nosorożce, Niedźwiedzie) ma takie znaczenie. 11. Czy istnieje Orzeł imieniem "Elon"? Tak, Elon jest jednym z orlich starszych. Jest bardzo rozgarnięty i profesorski. Elon i Ewald to dwa Orły rzucające książkami w Wilki w odcinku 6. 12. Kiedy miała miejsce Przysięga Watahy? Przed czy po narodzinach Craggera i Crooler? Sądzę, że było to przed ich narodzinami. Sprawy były wtedy bardziej chaotyczne. Crominus miał więcej czasu na zajęcie się Wilkami. (Było to przed narodzinami Craggera i Crooler, ale po incydencie z Lavertusem.) 13. Czy moc Kamienni Plemiennych (kół Speedorów) pochodzi od pierwszej Wielkiej Iluminacji? Tak. Kamienie Plemienne to części latającej Góry Cavora, które spadły na ziemię po Pierwszej Iluminacji. W pewien sposób, był to prezent Góry Cavora dla nowych plemion. Utraciły swoją szybkość, którą miały kiedy mogły biegać na czterech nogach, więc Cavora "dała" im moc do stworzenia Speedorów. 14. Jak Cragger stracił swoje oko? Dobre pytanie. I jedno z tych, które wszyscy zadają, kiedy robię publiczną prezentację. Prawdziwa odpowiedź to: jeden z projektantów LEGO zrobił go takiego, ponieważ myślał, że będzie wyglądał świetnie. Jednakże, w mojej głowie, Cragger był taką niezdarą, kiedy był młody, że prawdopodobnie stracił swoje oko robiąc coś niezdarnego i głupiego. Ale to tylko moje przemyślenia. Nie wiem, czy istnieje oficjalna odpowiedź na to, jak stracił swoje oko. ---- Nadal możecie zadawać pytania, jednak wyślę je dopiero gdzieś w przyszłym roku.